In a floor conveyor, its manoeuvrability is a decisive feature. The same is essentially determined by the so-called L2-dimension, the distance between the vehicle front side and the fork back. Most lift trucks are so-called walkie vehicles, in which an operation and steering takes place via a pivotal drawbar. However, it is known from DE 601 17 956 D2, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, to fold out a platform on the drive portion of the floor conveyor. When using such a foldable platform, the L2-dimension is significantly enlarged.
From DE 197 56 473 C1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, it has become known to arrange the drawbar of a lift truck out of centre, and to arrange a fixedly integrated standing platform on the frame of the drive portion inside its outer contours on the side facing the drawbar, such that the driver standing transversely can actuate the drawbar with one hand. From DE 103 11 344 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, it is known to execute the upper side of the drive portion for a rider lift truck as a standing platform.
From DE 102 58 295, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a lift truck with driver seat has become known in which the driver seat is arranged above the drives.
It is common to the mentioned forms of realisation that the standing platforms or the driver seat have a high entrance height. This can be explained amongst others by the fact that the battery compartment is used also as a standing or seating surface.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a floor conveyor for the rider operation, which has a very small L2-dimension and a very low entrance height.